Power Rangers Ring Warriors
by KenosDC1
Summary: The story takes place in the year 2050, it has been decades since the arrival of a new Power Rangers team, slowly, the people of the world lost their reliance in them, creating other means of protection for themselves, making the need for rangers obsolete. But when a new threat arrives that the world can't contend with, a new ranger team is formed, the Power Rangers Ring Warriors.
1. Future

**Chapter One: Future**

"Time for another day." said a boy as he awoke from his bed, got ready and made his way downstairs to his dining room where he saw two people in formal attire sipping on coffee.

"Good morning mom, good morning dad." said the boy as he sat down and got himself some cereal and milk.

"Hello Tyson, did you have a good night's sleep." said Tyson's mother as she got up and turned to her husband. "Honey, all of our stuff is in the car already and we still have fifteen minutes before we have to leave, would you like some pancakes, and you Tyson."

"Sure dear." replied Tyson's father.

"Same." added Tyson.

"Wilbur!" called Tyson's mother, then from the living room emerged a tall, robotic figure, the figure had the appearance of a human, but was coated in cyan armor and had no hair, he had one red eye and one yellow eye, and there was a purple apron around his waist.

"Yes ma'am, what do you wish." replied Wilbur in an emotionless, robotic voice.

"Wilbur, can you be a dear and make us a batch of banana pancakes in about...thirty seconds please." said Tyson's mother.

"Of course ma'am, but if you want, I could make them in precisely 19.46 seconds along with my special almond syrup." said Wilbur

"Sure, knock yourself out." said Tyson's mother as she patted his back and sat back down.

"Begin multi-task mode." said Wilbur as ten other hands sprouted out from his sides, then with incredible speed, he began to cut bananas, mix batter, and cook down almonds with sugar all at the same time, in seconds, the kitchen was filled with the sweet aroma of pancakes on the griddle as Wilbur brought them to the table.

"Wow that looks good," said Tyson as his mouth began to water. "And the best part is it took less than twenty seconds."

"Thank you Wilbur, now let's eat." said Tyson's father as they began to eat, then he turned to Tyson. "I just remembered Tyson, isn't this your last day of school."

"Yeah it is." replied Tyson between bites of his pancakes.

"Well I just want you to know that your mother and I will be out for two months on a business trip with Aaron's parents, you're 17 so you can stay on your own, we expect everything to run smoothly in our absence, understood." said his father.

"Understood, and while school's out, I can finally achieve my dream." said Tyson as he looked at his parents, just to see a cross look on their faces.

"Tyson, we've been telling you this for a year and it's starting to get annoying now, the Power Rangers are gone, their nothing but stories now, why would you try to achieve some silly dream like that anyway." said his mother.

"Even if they were to come back for some reason, we don't need them," added his father. "The robotic defenders of Alistar City are top of the line, thanks to them, the crime rate has dropped by 60% in five years, the Power Rangers would only get in the way."

"I know that but still, ever since I found out about them, I've wanted to become one and I don't plan on giving up." protested Tyson.

"Enough of this, the conversation is over, honey it's time to go." said Tyson's mother sternly as she and her husband stood up, grabbed their stuff, and left.

"_I really wished they understood how I felt_," thought Tyson to himself as he picked up his backpack and walked out the door, then as looked to the sidewalk, he saw a kid walking, almost instantly, a smile creased his face.

"Aaron!" called Tyson as he ran to him, upon hearing Tyson, the boy called Aaron turned around and smiled.

"You're seem pretty cheerful today," said Aaron as Tyson caught up to him.

"Of course, the last day of school, and then my dream will be realized." said Tyson as he looked up to the sky, then as he looked to Aaron, he saw a strange look on his face, as if he was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Tyson.

"So you still want to be a Power Ranger," said Aaron.

"Yeah, what's the problem with that?" asked Tyson.

"There's no way you could be a Power Ranger with that build of yours." laughed Aaron.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with my body?" asked Tyson curiously.

"Well, you're just average," said Aaron as he eyed Tyson.

Tyson was roughly 5'6, he had blond hair with side bangs, he had black eyes and wore blue glasses, and he wore a basic blue shirt along with short khakis, but his build was as Aaron said, average, his body looked like that of an average person, not scrawny, but not buff either.

"So what, I've got the heart of a ranger." said Tyson as his voice intensified.

"Heart isn't everything, one must have the heart and the body of a ranger," said Aaron. "Just look at me."

As Tyson looked at Aaron, he saw what he meant, Aaron was only 18, but their bodies couldn't be more different. Aaron was 6'2, his hair was jet black with a caesar cut and a stubble beard, he wore a short orange shirt with black stripes with red shorts, then there was his build, his biceps and calves looked well developed due to his intense daily workouts.

"Well of course you're build is better, you're dad taught you and you know what he used to be." said Tyson as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms above his head.

"That was only until I was ten years old." said Aaron annoyed then sighed. "You know just because my father was who he was doesn't mean he's responsible for all of my physical achievements."

"I guess you're right, but still, I would love to have a father like that, you don't know how lucky you are," said Tyson as he opened his eyes and saw the large building in front of them. "Well, we've arrived, we can discuss this after school."

Then as they entered the school building, they were met by two robots.

"Welcome to Alistar High," said the two robots in unison. "ID please."

"Ok," said the two as they took out their school IDs and scanned them on the robot's chest.

"Accepted, retinal scan." said the robots as the two had their eyes scanned.

"Accepted, last, vocal recognition, state your first and last names." said the robots.

"Tyson Landerson."

"Aaron Oliver."

"Accepted, welcome Tyson, Aaron." said the robots as they let the two pass.

"Hey Tyson, don't you ever think the security is a bit...over the top." whispered Aaron in Tyson's ear.

"Perhaps, but it's thanks to that over the top security that no unauthorized person has ever entered the school." replied Tyson as they entered their classroom.

"Good morning class." said a medium sized woman with brown hair in a white dress.

"Good morning Mrs. Phillips ," responded the class in unison.

"Before we start class, I would like everyone to come up and tell the class what they will be doing over the summer," said Mrs. Phillips. "Who would like to go first?"

"I'll go," replied Tyson as he hand shot up immediately.

"Ok then Tyson, tell us," said Mrs. Phillips as Tyson got up in front of the class.

"During this summer, I'll work harder than I ever had before, I'll research more than I ever had before, then I will achieve my dream, I will become a Power Ranger." said Tyson as the entire class, even the teacher, all except for Aaron, burst into laughter.

"Hahaha, you told us that joke in the beginning of the year, but it'll never get old," said Mrs. Phillips as she wiped a tear from her eyebrow.

"But I wasn't making a joke then or now, I really want to become a Power Ranger," said Tyson seriously.

"Oh really, you were actually being serious," said Mrs. Phillips as she immediately stopped laughing and looked with a cross look that his parents had made when he brought up the subject, "Mr. Landerson, I believe you know what year it is, it is the year 2050 and it has 31 long years since the last appearance of those rainbow-colored clad fighters, I'll admit their service in the past was well appreciated, but the world no longer as any need for them, we have the RDA, the Robotic Defenders of Alistar, to defend the city from peril, and many other places around the world have done similar actions."

"Yeah Mrs. Phillips is right," said a student. "There would be no point in being a Power Ranger, what would you do anyway, stand around in some colored spandex and watch as problems are handled without you, there would be no point, just give it up."

"Listen to what Lisa is saying Tyson," said Mrs. Phillips as she turned from Lisa to Tyson, trying to reason with him. "You should try to pursue a more realistic dream, like a business worker, the same as your parents."

"Well I think that Tyson can be whatever we wants to be, I know he has the heart to achieve his dream," said Aaron as he stood up and walked over to where Tyson was and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Of course you would be the one to defend him Aaron," said Lisa as she smirked . "Seeing that your father, grandfather, and grandmother were all Power Rangers, but your father has decided to become a businessman like Tyson's and if you ask me he made the right choice, the Power Rangers are nothing but has-beens."

"Ok class that's enough, Mr. Landerson, Mr. Phillips, please return to your seats, and we'll have the next person up," said Mrs. Phillips as Tyson and Aaron sat back down.

Later, once the day was over, as Tyson was walking out, he saw Aaron standing next to the school gate, once he caught up to him, the two of them began to walk home, still thinking about what happened during the morning period, not saying a word to each other.

"Hey Aaron," said Tyson, breaking the silence.

"What?" asked Aaron.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay, shoot?"

"Why did you stand up for me today in class?" asked Tyson as he turned to him.

"Why would you ask something like that?" responded Aaron.

"You always said there were things that lacked if I wanted to be a Power Ranger, but today you said that I could achieve my dream, why?" asks Tyson.

Aaron then sighs and scratches his head. "Well, you're my friend and I couldn't stand everyone saying that to you, even though I'm not so fond of the Power Rangers myself," he says.

"You're not, but why?" asks Tyson. "I would love to be in your family and be related to people like that."

"Of course you would, you're you." said Aaron as he turns to Tyson. "Well enough about that, what are we going to do, now that school's over and our parents are gone for two months, what should we do with ourselves."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to continue with my work." replied Tyson as he smiled.

"Oh yeah, you told me you were designing some ranger gear," said Aaron.

"You got that right, I decided to start by making some communicators, according to the info I got from the ranger archives, rangers had them to keep in touch with each other, I've finished five and started the sixth one a few days ago, tonight I plan to finish it." said Tyson.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," a mysterious voice said as the two boys turned around to see a man wearing a black jacket with a hood that covered most of his face only leaving his mouth visible, and he was pretty tall, standing at a height of around 5 '9.

"Who are you?" asked Aaron as he and Tyson had their guard up.

"You're Aaron Oliver, right?" asked the man, ignoring Aaron's previous question.

"I am," replied Aaron. "Why do you want to know?"

"Here take this," said the man as he threw a paper to Aaron. "Meet me at this address alone at sunset, you'll know why I need you."

"Why should I?" asked Aaron, feeling that this was quite strange.

"I've been watching you for awhile, and I too know what it's like to be in someone's shadow." replied the stranger as he began to walk away from them.

"Well that was...odd," said Tyson.

"Hey Tyson, should meet up with this guy?" asked Aaron as he looked at the paper he was given.

"What, of course not!" exclaimed Tyson. "According to the book "Signs of a Kidnapper and How to Avoid Them", the first sign is when someone who looks super suspicious who you've never met before begins to speak with you, the second sign is when they said they have been watching you and want to interact with you, this guy fits the signs perfectly, whatever you do, don't go."

"Ok, if you say so." said Aaron as the two boys arrived and entered their separate homes.

"Almost done," said Tyson as he was in his room, working on the sixth communicator, then soon he finished. "Finally I finished, that should be enough communicators, it's dark now, but I should start on the morphers, but that'll be the hard part, according to the archives, I'll need to find a way to access the power of the morphing grid."

Then as Tyson began thinking, he heard something outside, when you looked out the window, he saw Aaron exiting his home, but Tyson also saw the paper that the stranger had given Aaron in his hand, once saw that, he feared the worst.

"_No, he wouldn't_," thought Tyson to himself as he quickly put on his shoes and a blue hooded jacket and headed downstairs.

"Where are you off to young sir?" asked Wilbur as he was sweeping the living room and saw Tyson go to the door.

"Just going out for a walk with Aaron, I'll be back soon," replied Tyson as he put his hood up and walked out the door, as he headed down the stairs, he saw Aaron walking.

"_I better follow him and see where he's going_," thought Tyson as he walked toward him.


	2. Selected

**Chapter Two: Selected**

"I wonder when I'll arrive at this place," said Aaron as he looked at a device on his wrist in which he inserted the address of the location the paper had.

"Keep walking straight for another two minutes then make a right," said the voice on his PGPS, which stood for Portable Global Positioning System.

But as he was walking toward his destination, little did he know that only a few yards behind him, Tyson was following him while watching him carefully.

"Make a right, then walk straight for five minutes to your destination," said his PGPS.

"Ok then." says Aaron as he makes a right turn and walks straight for five minutes, then soon he arrives at an old, large abandoned warehouse.

"You have arrived at your destination." said the PGPS.

"Oh no, the third sign of a kidnapper, meeting them alone in a secluded location" said Tyson worried. "Aaron you idiot, don't go in there."

"Ok, here I go," said Aaron as he opened the warehouse doors, then Tyson soon followed behind him.

"What the hell," whispered Tyson surprised at the warehouse, which was nearly pitch black everywhere except for a large light in the center of the area.

"Hello, I'm glad that you have come," said the stranger as he came into the light.

"_Crap, I forgot to bring my cloaking device, I got to hide_," thought Tyson as he hid himself behind some crates.

"So what did you say you wanted me for?" asked Aaron as he walked to the light as well.

"You'll know soon, but first," said the stranger as he revealed a wrist device then pushed a button on it, once he did, four portals and four people came out from them.

"What the, where am I, how did I get here?" asked one of them with a Scottish accent.

"It seems we've been transported by some portal." said another with a blond ponytail.

"Hey you," said another with long hair as she looked to the hooded stranger. "You better tell us how we got here or you'll regret it."

"_Who the hell are these people?_" thought Aaron to himself.

But from afar, Tyson recognized these four strangers immediately, they were four veteran rangers, the one with the blond ponytail was Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Lost Galaxy ranger, the one with the Scottish accent was the Blue R.P.M ranger, Flynn Mcallistar, the one with with long hair was Taylor Earhardt, the Wild Force Yellow, and finally, one of the rangers whom Tyson respected the most, the Red Lost Galaxy ranger, Leo Corbett.

"No freaking way," whispered Tyson excitedly.

"Patience, all will be explained, but first allow me to introduce myself," said the stranger as he removed his hood to reveal his face, he had a darkish skin tone, spiky, snow white hair, green eyes, and a scar across his left eye. "Hello, I am Professor Allan Matrix and I need all of your help."

"_So he doesn't want to hurt Aaron, he needs his help_," thought Tyson as he put himself to some ease.

"You need our help, with what?" asked Leo seriously.

"To understand, I will need to start from the beginning," said Allan. "To start, I'm not from this planet, despite looking human, I am from a planet called Miairia, a very advanced planet within a galaxy called the Genesis galaxy that is dominated by science and inventing, two years ago, me along with some others were exploring a cave to gather some research about the animals that lived there, once we got deep that's when we found it."

"Found what?" asked Flynn curiously.

"We found an odd mineral the glowed a light green, then before we even noticed it, there were animals all around us, as if they were attracted to it, we then decided to call the mineral Emerite, because of its emerald colored glow, we then saw an animal touch it, once it did, it glew brightly then the light faded, we took it back and did some research on it, then we discovered that Emerite was capable of greatly increasing the muscle and brain composition of an animal, but it could've gone higher, so we wondered what would happen if we combined Emerite with the fiercest, most intelligent creature in all of Miairia, the Rakir, as for its description in a way you could understand, it's a black creature with the head and wings of a dragon, the body of a lion, the legs of a horse and a snake for a tail, we were able to capture it and it took to our laboratory."

"And I'm guessing that's where the trouble starts." said Taylor as she interrupted him.

"Correct Ms. Earhardt," replied Allan. "In order to expose the Rakir to the full effects of the Emerite, we put him along with the mineral into a machine that would bind their internal compositions into one, creating a hybrid between the Rakir and the Emerite, then the trouble began, right after we activated the machine, a malfunction occurred, we don't know why it happened or what caused it, but what I do know is that it resulted in the system being corrupted and the hybrid becoming evil, he called himself Beodra and he said he'll conquer the entire universe."

"Wow, that's a pretty bold statement, did you try to stop him?" asked Kendrix as she fixed her glasses.

"Yes, we attempted to detain him, but due to the enhancements he received, he was too strong, many of us were injured and I got this," said Allan as he passed his hand through the scar on his eye. "Soon after, he quickly flew away, since there was no damage around the area, we assumed he left the planet and that's the last I saw of him."

"Ok, so what does that have with any of us?" asked Aaron.

"That leads to the second part," replies Allan. "When we went to the cave, the Emerite wasn't all we found, there was another mineral in that cave, we noticed it when a rock fell on it, it started to glow in a rainbow of colors, but as for the mineral itself, it was a dull gray, but when I picked up the rock, I noticed that it had become metal, so I deduced that this mineral had the capability to change something's composition once it made contact with something, but thanks to our tech, we were able to slightly modify it so it wouldn't change whatever or whoever touched it, we then decided to call it Z-Morph."

"Interesting, so how did you use this Z-Morph to help you with Beodra?" asked Leo

"By combining Z-Morph along with some of our tech, we accidentally found a way to access a power similar to what you rangers call the morphing grid, so we designed five rings embedded with Z-Morph, they could enhance the physical capabilities that one already has, but then there was a problem," explained Allan.

"A problem, what kind of problem?" asked Flynn.

"These rings increase the physical capabilities a person already has and as I stated earlier, Miairia is a planet of science, so nobody had any fighting experience, if there was a dispute, we'd settle it with our inventions, not our fists, I tried to persuade my fellow Miairians of the importance, but all I spoke to were uninterested," explained Allan. So I had to find someone to use these rings, after doing some research on other planets to find an idea, that's when I discovered about the Power Rangers, and since nearly all of them were on Earth, that's where I decided to go, but when I arrived a year ago, it seems that the world has lost their hope in the Power Rangers, especially here in Alistar City, that's when I did research on past rangers and discovered about you four, but I wanted someone from this time, the year 2050, that's when I found you Aaron."

"So you pretty much want us to become Power Rangers," said Aaron plainly.

"Yes, that's correct," replied Allan.

"So where are these rings now?" asked Taylor.

"They're right here," replied Allan as he turned around and reached into the darkness, then turned to them with a metal briefcase, put it on a nearby pedestal and he opened it, revealing the five rings which had a gold ring base and a piece of Z-Morph embedded on top, each a different color.

"Hey Professor, quick question." said Flynn.

"Yes Flynn, what is it?" asked Allan.

"You said that Z-Morph was a dull gray, right," said Flynn to which the professor nods. "So why are these all different colors?"

"When we modified the Z-Morph, they took on multiple colors, so we just took a piece of each and embedded them into the ring bases." answers Allan.

"Ok thanks." said Flynn.

"As Aaron previously said, I've selected each of you, now come and receive your rings," said Allan as the five came up. "Kendrix Morgan, positive and intelligent, I have chosen you to bear the white power ring, Taylor Earhardt, strong and disciplined, you will wield the yellow power ring, Flynn McAllistar, due to strong sense of justice and engineering know how, I have chosen you to use the blue power ring, Aaron Oliver, due to your lineage and kindness towards your friend, I have selected you to use the orange power ring, and finally Leo Corbett, brave and determined, you will lead this team wielding the red power ring, with this the team is complete, you will fight Beodra and stop his dream of ruling the galaxy."

"Excuse me professor." said Flynn as he stared at the power ring on his finger.

"Yes, is there a problem Flynn?" asked Allan.

"I'm sorry...but I can't accept this nor can I fight with you," said Flynn, surprising Allan.

"You can't, but why?" asked Allan confused.

"Normally, I would fight until Beodra was defeated, but only a few days have passed since the defeat of Venjix when you transported me here, it was a tough battle, and my team and I lost many people, what I'm saying is I don't think I'm ready to fight again so soon, I hope you can all understand," explained Flynn.

"I understand, from the research I got on your team, humanity was completely eliminated all except for the domed city of Corinth and those within," said Allan.

"Really, that must've been terrible Flynn," said Kendrix.

"If you don't feel you're ready to fight, you don't have to," said Allan as he put his hand on Flynn's shoulder. "But now, I'll have to find a new blue ranger, but where can I find one on such short notice."

"Pick me, I'll take his place!" yelled a sudden voice in the darkness.


	3. Opportunity

**Chapter Three: Opportunity**

"Who's there, show yourself?!" ordered Allan loudly and sternly as he and the rest turned to where they heard the sound originating from.

"_Dammit, why did I yell like that, now that they know I'm here_," thought Tyson as he put his hands over his mouth and began to panic.

"_That voice, please don't let it be you_," thought Aaron.

"This is your last warning, if you have heard what we said, I have no choice but to eliminate you!" exclaimed Allan even more stern than before.

Then once he finished his statement, Tyson went out from the crates he was hiding from and slowly walked into the light where everyone saw him. "Don't worry, it's just me." he said

"I know you, you're the kid that was with Aaron this afternoon," said Allan as he recognized Tyson. "Why did you come here?"

"When you asked Aaron to meet up with you, I was afraid something would happen, so I followed him to this place," explained Tyson.

"So you came because you were worried about your friend, that's so sweet," said Kendrix as Tyson's eyes began to light up.

"Wow, a compliment from a ranger, so cool," said Tyson excitedly.

"So it seems like our little friend here is a fanboy," laughed Flynn.

"That's right, I'm Tyson Landerson, and I'm a huge fan," said Tyson

"So Tyson, you want to take Flynn's place as the blue ranger?" asked Allan.

"Yes I do, I've always wanted to become a Power Ranger," replied Tyson.

"I'm sorry, but I can't recruit you," said Allan.

"You can't recruit me, but...why?" asked Tyson surprised.

"This could be dangerous and I don't believe you have the training," answered Allan.

"The professor's right kid," added Taylor. "Take it from someone who's fought evil before, it's not for the faint of heart."

"I know you mean well, but I don't think you're experienced enough," continued Kendrix.

"Please everyone, give me a chance to prove myself," protested Tyson sternly.

"You have to let him join," said Aaron as he went in front of Tyson. "I know you all have good points, Tyson doesn't have the experience of a rangers like you, but I know one thing, that he has the heart of a ranger and I know if you give him a chance, he'll prove you all wrong, please."

"O.k, he can join us," said Leo suddenly surprising Allan, Taylor, and Kendrix.

"Yeah I agree," added Flynn happily. "He reminds me of me when I was a lad, wanting to become a superhero more than anything to help others no matter the cost, I don't think I could've asked for a better replacement."

"Thank you Mr. McAllister, I won't let you down, I promise," said Tyson as he ran over to Flynn and shook his hand vigorously.

Flynn then lets go of Tyson's hand. "No problem there, but you can call me Flynn just like everyone else now you're on the team, right professor," he says.

"I guess he could take your place," replied Allan as he turned to the two ladies. "Taylor, Kendrix, do you have any objections?"

"No, I trust Leo's judgement, so if he agrees, I'm in too." replied Kendrix.

Taylor then sighs. "Well, I guess this kind of happened with Cole and he became a good ranger, so I'll give the kid a chance." she says with crossed arms.

"Well then it's decided, Tyson Landerson, you have been selected as the new blue ranger," said Allan as he took the ring from Flynn and gave it to him.

"And as for you Flynn, goodbye, I wish you could've stayed to fight, but I respect your wishes," continued Allan with a sadder tone as he opened the portal that Flynn first arrived in.

"Good luck guys," said Flynn as he began to walk to the portal, then turned around. "And Tyson...make me proud."

"I will, goodbye Mr. Mca...Flynn," replied Tyson with some tears as Flynn entered the portal and it disappeared.

"Well, that was unexpected, but no worries," said Allan.

"Um, professor, I have something to say," said Aaron. "I'm going to have to decline too."

"_Oh c'mon not again!_" thought Allan to himself angrily. "But why, what's the problem?" he asked in a calm voice.

"It's just that I can't become a Power Ranger, it has caused me much grief in the past," replied Aaron.

"Really, how, you've said you were unlucky, but I never really got it?" asked Tyson.

"Well my mother might have never been a ranger, but my father was J.J Oliver, and my grandparents were Tommy and Katherine Oliver, when I was six, my father told me that two years before I was born, the world discovered his identity along with that of his parents and during that time you could say we were all celebrities, but it wasn't what I was expecting," explained Aaron.

"What do you mean by not what you were expecting?" asked Allan with his arms crossed.

"When I was young, I had trouble making friends, but when I turned seven and went to a different school, I wanted to change that, but when I would always approach a person or a group to try to befriend them, but all they would do is ask questions about my ranger family, then they would leave, never wanting to get to know me, I thought about giving up, then that's when I met you," said Aaron as he turned to Tyson. "Do you remember?"

"Like it was yesterday," replied Tyson as he thought back.

**[Flashback]**

"_Hey there Joshua," said a young Aaron as he entered the sandbox for recess. "Do you want to make a sand cas…"_

"_What a minute you're Aaron Oliver right?" asked Joshua to which Aaron nods. "No way, you're dad and your grandparents are Power Rangers right? I have so many questions,"_

"_O.k, I guess but are we going to…" began Aaron._

"_First, did you ever get to ride in any zords?" asked Joshua._

"_Yes, as a matter of fact I have, I got to ride my grandpa's white tiger zord one time." replied Aaron. "But enough of that, you wanna play?"_

"_Second question, have you ever morphed?" asked Joshua._

"_No I haven't," replied Aaron. "I'm too young, so can we do something else."_

"_Last question, have you ever met any other Power Rangers?" asked Joshua._

"_Yeah, I've met at least thirty rangers," replied Aaron. "You've asked a lot about the Power Rangers, but you…"_

"_Man you are so lucky, I wish I could have your life and be related to people like that, well cya," interrupted Joshua as he got up and left the sandbox._

"_..Didn't ask anything about me," finished Aaron quietly as he put his head down and began to cry._

"_Hey what's wrong there," said a voice as Aaron put his head up to see a little boy with a blue cap. "Hey you're Aaron Oliver right?"_

"_Yeah, I am, what do you want to know?" asked Aaron as he sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye._

"_What I want to know is why are you crying?" asked the boy concerned as he knelt down into the sandbox._

"_Well I'm lonely, nobody wants to hang out with me," replied Aaron as he wiped more tears from his face._

"_Really, me too, do you want to play?" asked the boy with a happy tone._

"_O.k, let's make a sand castle," said Aaron as the two began to play._

"_Hey can I ask you a question?" asked Aaron._

"_Sure, what is it," said the boy._

"_You know that I'm related to Power Rangers right?" asked Aaron to which the boy nodded. "So why aren't you asking me any questions other kids do?"_

"_Well we've never met before, so I wanted to get to know you first before I do anything like that?" replied the boy as a bell suddenly rang._

"_Well it's time to go back to class, cya around Aaron," said the boy as he got up and made his way out._

"_Hey wait," said Aaron as they boy turned._

"_I almost forgot to ask, what's your name?" asked Aaron._

"_My name's Tyson, Tyson Landerson," replied the boy as he went back inside._

**[End Flashback]**

"And ever since that day, we've been friends," said Tyson.

"But you have to understand what being related to rangers has caused me," said Aaron.

"I know, but you have to understand that the world needs you now, not your father or grandparents, do this and become your own legend, no longer standing in the shadow of others, besides, you defended me and convinced theses guys to let me join them, now it's my turn to support you, so please don't leave." said Tyson.

"Well, since you put it like that, I guess I could join you, and I guess I kind of owe you for back then, if you hadn't come to me that day, I would've been all alone," said Aaron scratching his head.

"Ok, I believe that is the last inconvenience we'll have tonight," said Allan. "Now that we're all together, our team is complete, you will fight until Beodra is defeated, from here on until that day you will be the Power Rangers Ring Warriors."

"And now that our team is complete, say hello to your new hideout," continued Allan as he snapped his fingers and the entire area lit up to reveal what looked like a futuristic base, the area was a chrome silver color, there were multiple doors leading to different areas, and there were an array of inventions hanging on the walls.

"No way, how did you do any of this?" asked Aaron as he looks around him

"When I arrived here a year ago, I found this place abandoned, so I made some adjustments." replied Allan.

"Incredible, the designs are…hey wait I almost forgot about these," said Tyson as he took out some things from his pocket. "I designed these communicators if I was ever able to become a ranger, I made six so everyone can have one, even you professor Matrix."

"Really, you designed these," said Leo impressed at the workmanship.

"You've just joined the team and you're already made yourself useful," said Allan surprised. "It seems that even without Flynn here, we have a ranger with engineering know how."

"Hello there rangers," said a voice as the rangers turned to see a medium sized man with blue hair, goggles, and a white lab coat.

"Who are you?" asked Tyson surprised by the man's sudden appearance.

"Oh I almost forgot, this is my assistant Lance," said Allan as he introduced the man. "He was with me when we discovered the Emerite and Z-Morph, along when Beodra left Miairia."

"Speaking of Beodra, do you know where he went since he left Miairia?" asked Kendrix.

"No, I haven't found a way to track him yet." replied Allan. "SInce he left so suddenly, I wasn't able to find a way to keep track of his possible whereabouts."

"Wait, I have an idea, Lance do you any tracking devices here?" asked Tyson.

"Yes we do, it's right there," replied Lance as he pointed to a computer to his right. "But what are you going to do, you heard the professor, we have nothing to pick up his signal with."

"Professor, do you by any chance have any Emerite with you?" asked Tyson as he turned to Allan.

"Yeah, I brought some with me for research purposes, here take it, but what are you planning," said Allan as he walked to a briefcase and opened it to reveal the Emerite, then he took a piece and tossed it to Tyson.

"Great, now I'll get to work," said Tyson as he went to the tracking device.

"Hey what are you doing Tyson?" asked Aaron as he walked over to him.

"By using the tracking device along with the Emerite, I can create a tracking algorithm to track traces of Emerite around the planet, so now we'll know when Beodra arrives, if he chooses to come here that is," explained Tyson.

"Just curious, how old are you kid?" asked Taylor.

"I'm 17 years old," replied Tyson.

"You're 17 and you were able to design communicators and create a tracking algorithm, I know this is the future and all, but I'll admit it, that's pretty impressive," said Taylor cracking a small smile.

"Really, thanks, I've always been interested in technology, this is a pretty useful skill to have as a ranger," said Tyson smiling.

"Perhaps, but skill with computers isn't everything in a ranger, you need skills on the battlefield, we'll see how good you are there," said Taylor as she crossed her arms walked away.

"_Now I think about, I've never been in a fight before, usually I'd do my best to not cause disputes and if I did, just run away as fast as I could, but how would I do in a fight_" thought Tyson to himself.

"Well, I think we should all get some rest just in case Beodra chooses to attack around this time," said Allan as everyone but Tyson followed him to their separate quarters.

"Tyson, you coming," called Allan.

"Nah, I want to do something first," replied Tyson as he stood in front of a door marked 'Fighting Simulator'.

"Ok, it's time to see how'd I do in a battle," said Tyson as he entered the door.

After two hours passed, the rangers, Lance, and Allan were all in their quarters, meanwhile, Tyson was in the fighting simulator, fighting dummies to train his current skill, but while all of that was happening, nobody realized that the tracking algorithm had detected a strong trace of Emerite enter the Earth's atmosphere.


	4. Arrived

**Chapter Four: Arrived**

While team was at the base, only two miles away from Alistar City, a mysterious being landed by the woodlands. The being was black, tall, and stood on two feet with wings which could retract themselves to its back, it had a dragon's head, but it's mouth was open to reveal a partially humanoid face, and had a mysterious green mineral sprouting out from parts of its body, and the name of this being was Beodra.

"So this is Earth," said Beodra as he looked at the trees. "I must say, it's a lot like Miairia,"

Then as he said this, it began to drizzle, soon it began to rain heavily. "Ah, but Miairia doesn't have rain like this," said Beodra as he walked around looking for a place to reside until the rain subsided, then in the distance, he spots a small cave.

"I guess that will have to do for now," he says as he runs to the cave.

"Ah, I'm so wet," said Beodra as he flapped his wings multiple times in order to dry them. "Well now my wings are dry, I should make a fire."

He then began to travel around the cave, collecting any leaves and twigs he could find, then once he gathered enough, he piled them up and started a fire.

"_This planet is quite interesting, it's not like the other planets I've conquered, it's a lot like Miairia, that could mean the inhabitants are similar,_" thought Beodra to himself as he stared at the fire, but soon he heard a growl.

"What the," said Beodra surprised as he took an ignited twig from the pile and extended it into the darkness to see a female lion resting right beside him, her eyes peering right at him.

"Well it seems I'm not alone here," said Beodra as he stared at the lion, the lion glared back at him with a fierce look.

"You look like you're going to attack me, but you only rest there, quite fascinating, I wonder why," said Beodra as he inspected the lion and that's when he saw that her front leg was red.

"You've been wounded, but still you look at me with such a fierce look in your eyes, impressive, you've earned my admiration, for that I'll help you, now let me see if I could use heat therapy to help you recover," said Beodra as he rubbed his hands vigorously and they began to glow green, then he put his hands on her leg, but as he does, the lion is levitated into the air and is encased in a green glow, within the light, her body began to change shape, when the light faded, the lion stood on two legs, her arms and legs were furry, similar to Beodra, there was Emerite sprouting out of parts of her body like her arms, legs, and around her decent, c-cup sized bust, her face was like that of a human female but had the eyes of a lioness, and she had a long golden ponytail that went to her knees.

"W-What happened to me," said the lioness as she went down to the ground to inspect her leg and saw the injury was gone.

"Very fascinating," said Beodra as he put his hand on his chin.

"Here take my hand," said Beodra as he raised his hand to the lioness and she took his hand. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"My name, oh yes, my name is Mayase," replied the lioness.

"That is a beautiful name," said Beodra.

Mayase then blushed lightly and turned away. "Thank you, by the way, what is your name and more importantly, what are you?"

"I am Beodra," replied Beodra. "And as for what I am, I'm not from here, I am the result of an experiment from another planet, and if I could ask, what are you doing in this cave and how were you injured?"

"From what I can recall, it didn't happen so long ago," replied Mayase as she began to think back to what happened. "I believe this all started two months ago, it was in the savannah that I along with the rest of the pride lived, everything seemed fine one morning until we were attacked by a group of humans,"

"By hu...mans," said Beodra a bit confused.

"Yes, when I was a child, I was told stories by my father that humans are the people from another place, and that there was a time that they feared our kind tremendously, but times have changed and they have become bolder than ever, as they attacked, I ran through the grasslands searching for my son, when I finally spotted him, he was running from two humans, as he got closer to me, I could see it, the fear in his eyes, then he was shot and I saw him fall down," said Mayase as she began to tear up for a bit.

"What did you do next?" asked Beodra.

"I was enraged, I wanted nothing more than to see them suffer, I ran over and jumped into the air, ready to pounce on one of them, then one of the humans shot me with something, then suddenly, my body felt numb and I collapsed to the ground, I was fully conscious, but I was unable to move, they then put me in some cage and drove away, once they had regrouped, I saw they had captured another lion, a male lion, the leader of our pride, Karuga, I knew by the X shaped scar across his face due to a confrontation with a human from the past, we were then taken into a great flying machine which I heard the humans call a plane, after a few days, we were being driven across this area, then I managed to escape," explained Mayase.

"How were you able to get out?" asked Beodra.

"When they captured me, they put me in a cage without a lock, the opening closed but didn't open when I touched it, so for days I kept hitting the opening with all my strength for days, the humans didn't keep track of our actions, so I didn't have to worry about getting discovered, as I was being driven by this area, I finally managed to break it, but I injured my front leg, and when I landed, I injured by back leg as well, so I found this cave and decided to rest here until my wounds were healed, my back leg eventually healed, but my front was still sore from trying to free myself, it took about two months, then tonight, I found you" said Mayase as she concluded her story.

"Interesting, these humans seem a bit like the people on my home planet, I wonder if they look the same too," said Beodra.

"Well now I am healed, I can go now, thank you for your help," said Mayase as she began to walk towards the entrance of the cave.

"Mayase, wait!" called Beodra as she turned to him. "I have a request."

"And that is?" asked Mayase as she began to walk toward Beodra.

"As I said before, I am not from here, but the reason I am here is quite simple, I plan to conquer the entire universe and remake it in my own image, in the past I have worked alone, but if these humans are like Miairians, I might need some assistance, that is my request, Mayase, will you join me in my quest to conquer this planet, through this you can make those who killed your son and took you away from your home pay for their actions, so will you help me?" asked Beodra.

Mayase thought about the offer Beodra gave for a few minutes, but in her mind, the answer was clear. "Yes, I will help you," she said. "Thanks to you, I have the opportunity to make those wretched humans suffer, and through this, I'll repay my debt to you."

"Thank you Mayase," said Beodra as he then began to stare at his hands.

"Is there a problem Beodra?" asked Mayase.

Beodra shakes his head. "Not really, now that I think about it, how was I able to transform you like I did, all I did was rub my hands togethe...wait that's it!" he exclaims.

"What's it?" asked Mayase confused.

"I am a hybrid, my internal composition being combined with a mineral called Emerite, maybe when I rub my hands together, I can concentrate Emerite into my hand as one concentrates heat into their hand when they rub them together, then by touching an animal, I can transmit some Emerite to them," explained Beodra.

"Remarkable," said Mayase impressed. "Is there a way to test this theory?"

"I'll use it on them," said Beodra as he pointed to an anthill with a colony of ants coming out. "It'll be hard to touch them, so what if I concentrate it into a point."

Beodra then took his right pointer finger and rubbed it against his left palm, then once his finger began to glow, he pointed a finger gun at the ants, immediately, the ants were shot, just like Mayase, they were lifted into the air and their bodies mutated, once the light faded, they were black, stood on two legs, at the height of an average 5 foot human, and had two big arms and four little arms below them, they had large sharp mandibles, and had Emerite sprouting out of their body as well.

"Greetings, I am Beodra, your master, and this is Mayase, my second in command," said Beodra as the ants bowed their heads.

"We are the Antrics, and I am the chief, what is your command master Beodra," said one of them with a gold ring around his head.

"I know what they can do," said Mayase as Beodra turned to her. "When the humans were driving me past this area, I overheard them say something about a place called Alistar City and that it wasn't far from here, I think that's where they were planning to take me."

"Interesting, ok Antrics, here is your first assignment, go to this Alistar City and see what the area is like, then return and report to me what you have found there," said Beodra. "And if you see any of these humans around, feel free to kill them,"

"As you wish Beodra," said the Antrics in unison as they left the cave and headed out of the woodlands, it was late, so they didn't have to worry about being spotted, after about thirty minutes of walking, they passed a sign which said, 'Welcome to Alistar City'.


	5. Access the Power

**Chapter Five: Access the Power **

It was 1:00 A.M, while the rangers and Lance were in their quarters, Allan was fast asleep, and while asleep, he began to dream.

**[Dream Sequence]**

"_Where is he, he's late," said a boy as he, another boy, and a girl stood in what looked like a park._

"_Hey, Marcus, Zoey, Arthur, I'm here!" exclaimed a little boy as he ran over to where the three were standing, once he got there, he stopped to catch his breath._

"_Allan, you're late, again," said the girl called Zoey who had long pink hair and wore a green dress._

"_Sorry everybody, I was doing something with my dad," said Allan as he arose._

"_Of course, you always are," said Arthur who wore a yellow shirt and had brown glasses. "I know that your father, Tobias Matrix, is the greatest scientist in Miairia now, and that means he could get busy, but you shouldn't always keep us waiting like that."_

"_I know, I know, I'll try to get here on time," said Allan. "Well now I'm here, it's time to begin."_

_Each of the four children had a bag with them, they then sat on the grass, and opened the bags, which each had one invention._

"_This is what I made," said Marcus wore a red shirt, blue shorts, and had blond hair as he raised his gadget into the air, the gadget was an orb which was a chrome silver and blue color and had a button on top. "It can heat up objects, the temperature can be raised up to 50 degrees hotter."_

_He then took out a box and took out what looked like a slice of pizza and turned on his device over it. "Now behold as this cold, leftover pizza tastes like it came right out of the oven." he said as he bit into the slice, then he suddenly spit it out._

"_What happened?" asked Arthur._

"_That pizza, it's really cold, as if it was put in a freezer for days, what went wrong," said Marcus surprised._

"_Ok, it's time for me and my sister to show you our combo invention," said Arthur as he and Zoey took out their inventions, which looked like two pieces of a whole cube, once they put them together, it began to glow red._

"_Now behold our invention, with this, we can attract small metallic objects to this cube within a mile radius," explained Zoey as she and Arthur lifted the cube into the air, then in a few seconds, a giant metal pole came speeding toward them, but they were able to dodge it in time._

"_That's odd, how did our invention attract something this large." said Arthur as he fixed his glasses._

"_Now it's my turn, see what I made," said Allan as he showed his invention, which looked like a watch with two buttons on the sides, once he pushed a button, he began to float into the air. "My invention can manipulate the gravity around my body, I can make myself lighter or heavier."_

"_Wow, that's so cool, I wonder why the rest of ours didn't work." said Marcus._

"_I think I know what the problem is," said Allan as he came back down and checked each of their gadgets. "Here, I found the problem, Marcus, the temperature manipulation on your device was reversed, so instead of heating objects, you cooled them, and you Zoey and Arthur, the magnetic attraction on your device was way too strong, attracting larger objects to you instead of smaller ones." _

"_I don't get it, no matter how hard we try, there always seems to be a problem with our inventions," said Zoey as she began to scratch her head._

"_Don't worry guys, it's ok if you're not that good," said Allan as he attempted to comfort his friends. "Just keep trying then you'll eventually get to my level of expertise." he said as he playfully smirked._

"_Hey, what's that supposed to mean," grunted Marcus as he looked at Allan with a cross look._

"_It just means you have some work to do if you want to make a fully successful invention." said Allan._

"_So you think you're so much better than us because you've never made a faulty invention," said Arthur angrily._

"_No, no, I'm not saying anything like that," said Allan as he tried to explain what he meant._

"_Or do you think you're better than us only because your last name is Matrix," said Zoey as she joined the other two boys._

"_This has nothing to do with my father, I'm not some stuck up punk who's prideful in the achievements of others," said Allan._

"_Sure you're not, come on guys, let's leave Mr. High and Mighty to his flawless inventions," said Marcus as he began to walk away, Arthur and Zoey right behind him, then, with his back still turned he spoke. "Remember Allan, your father's the genius scientist and inventor, not you."_

"_Wait, c'mon guys, I didn't mean it like that," said Allan as he began to walk toward his friends, but he never seemed to reach them, soon he was running to keep up with their walking, but still couldn't reach them._

"_Wait, don't go!" he exclaimed as he ran. "Don't go!"_

**[End Dream Sequence]**

"Don't go," whispered Allan in his sleep as he was abruptly woken up by a loud alarm.

"What in the world," he said as he left his quarters and head to the main area, where he saw the rangers and Lance.

"Ahh," yawned Allan as he put his hand over his mouth. "What's with the noise?"

"An alarm went off professor, do you know anything about it?" asked Leo.

"No, I don't," replied Allan as the loud noise began to wake him up. "Do you know anything about these alarms Lance?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, I took it upon myself to install surveillance cameras since we've been here, so if they find something unusual, it would set off an alarm," explained Lance as he turned off the alarm.

"Wait a minute, where's Tyson?" asked Aaron as he noticed Tyson wasn't present with the rest.

"I'm right here," said Tyson as everyone turned around to see Tyson, shirtless and with a towel around his neck, and he was sweating.

"What were you up to kid?' asked Taylor.

"Well I was in the fighting simulator, I thought about what you said and thought I should see how I can do in a fight," replied Tyson as he wiped the sweat off of his body.

"I'm impressed Tyson, I think I can see those muscles growing," joked Aaron as he went over and pat Tyson on the back.

"Ok guys, back to the matter at hand," said Kendrix. "Tyson, we think that Beodra is here in Alistar City."

"What!" exclaimed Tyson as he went over to the tracking device and checked it. "From what I can see it isn't Beodra, instead of one strong signal, there are multiple weaker ones, it seems Beodra has found a way to make allies."

"Great, this will be the perfect chance for you to test your new ranger powers," said Allan as he grinned.

"If you say so professor, I'm super pumped up for this, my first fight as a ranger," said Tyson excitedly.

"That's what I like about you Tyson, you've always been very enthusiastic since we've met, but you're also very passionate about your dream," said Aaron.

"Well team, let's go," said Leo as the team were making their way to the exit to the hideout.

"Rangers wait!" called Allan as the rangers turned around. "I have something for you."

Allan then snapped his fingers and a closet opened revealing five new pieces of wardrobe, it consisted of a solid black shirt, along with a sleeved jacket and long pants in the ranger's color with black vertical stripes. "Rangers, this is your ranger uniform."

"Awesome," said Tyson as he and the rest of the rangers took their piece of wardrobe and suited up.

"It's not pink, but I like it," said Kendrix as she admired the white and black of her uniform.

"There's two more things I have to tell you rangers before you head off, the first is the phrase you must recite to transform," said Allan as he told the rangers the roll call.

"Thanks professor, what's the second thing?" asked Leo.

"This will take some time, but it'll be important," replied Allan as he explained the second thing to the rangers.

After twenty minutes have passed, the team was ready. "Ok everybody, move out, there's not a second to lose." said Leo as the team ran out of the hideout.

"This place is quite ghostly at night," said an Antric as the group looked around and saw that the city was like a ghost town, not a person in sight.

"Well if there's nobody here, our job is done, let's return to the cave and give our report to the master," said the chief Antricas they were on their way to leave.

"Stop right there," said a voice as the Antrics turned around to see two tall white robots with glowing orange rings around their bodies, and there was a large shield on their left hand and a baton in their right.

"Unidentified life forms, please show your identification or be detained," said one of the robots.

"Oh yeah, who...what are you two?" asked one Antric as it stared at the robot.

"We are the Robotic Defenders of Alistar, otherwise known as the RDA," explained the other robot.

"We have no identification nor are we giving any, now move along if you know what's good for you," said an Antric as it moved toward one of the robots and tried to attack it, but as it got close, electricity encased its baton and it shocked the Antric and it fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Get them men!" yelled the chief Antric as fifteen of them charged at the two robots, the robots attempted to retaliate and took out a few, but they were soon overwhelmed and torn to pieces.

"Well that felt good, time to head back," said an Antric as they prepared to leave.

"Stop villains!" yelled a voice from behind.

"More robots, not agai…" started an Antric as it turned around again, but this time it wasn't one of the RDA, it was Tyson. "Oh, a human, by the order of our master, you must die now."

"That's not happening," said Aaron as the other four joined Tyson. "The only ones getting destroyed tonight are you,"

"Oh really, have you not taken into account our numbers," said an Antric. "There are seventy of us and only five of you."

"Leo, I think it's time we show them," said Kendrix as she looked at her ring.

"Yes, it is," he replied. "Ready team!"

"Ready!"

"Metamorphosis!" called Leo as his ring glowed red and left his finger, it then swirled around his body before going on his wrist, becoming a morpher with a long inverted pentagonal shape, it was a solid red color with black vertical lines, and below at the bottom of the morpher, there were six buttons.

"Metamorphosis!" followed the others in suit as the same thing occurred to them.

"It's time! Access the power!" exclaimed the group in unison as a light surrounded them.

**[Morphing Sequence]**

_As Leo pushed a button on his morpher, he was covered with a black bodysuit and transported into space, then in the distance he saw Miairia, the planet was yellow in green in a spiral pattern and there were two rings similar to ones on Saturn forming an X around the planet. Then a beam of red light came from the planet and hit a group of stars right above him, the light seemed to move around the stars to form a picture of a lion's head, the newly shaped light then fell on him and his suit began to materialize on his body, the base of his suit was red, he had white gloves and shoes and gold rings on his wrist and ankle area, there was a white pocket alongside his waist and inside was a green hand blaster, on the chest area has the five ranger's rings with his at the center with a retangangular black background, in the center of his suit, there was a shadow of the lion's head facing directly forward and the helmet was red with no designs and a rectangle shaped visor._

_As Tyson pushed a button on his morpher, he was covered in a black bodysuit and transported into space, then in the distance he saw Miairia. Then a beam of blue light came from the planet and hit stars above him, the light forming the image of a falcon, the light then fell on him and the suit began to form, the base was blue with white gloves and shoes and gold rings on his wrists and ankles, there was a white pocket alongside his waist and inside was a green hand blaster, on the chest area was the five rings with his at the center in front of a rectangular black background, in the center was the shadow of the falcon's body facing right, the helmet was blue without designs with an oval shaped visor._

_As Aaron pushed a button on his morpher, he was covered in a black bodysuit and transported into space, in the distance he saw Miairia. Then a beam of orange light came from the planet and hit stars above him, the light forming the image of a shark, the light then fell on him and his suit began to materialize, the base was orange with white gloves and shoes with gold rings on his wrists and ankles, there was a white pocket alongside his waist and inside was a green hand blaster, on his chest was the five rings with his at the center in front of a black background, in the center was the shadow of the shark's body facing left, the helmet was orange with on designs with an inverted triangle visor._

_As Taylor pushed a button on her morpher, she was covered in a black bodysuit and transported into space where Miairia was in the distance. Then a beam of yellow light came from the planet and hit stars above her, the light forming the image of a hawk, the light then fell on her as the suit formed, the base was yellow with white gloves and shoes with gold rings on her wrists and ankles, there was a white pocket alongside her waist and inside was a green hand blaster, on her chest were the five rings with hers at the center in front of a black background, in the center was the shadow of the hawk's body facing left, the helmet was yellow with no designs and with a star shaped visor._

_As Kendrix pushed a button on her morpher, she was covered in a black bodysuit and transported into space, in the distance she saw Miairia. Then a beam of white light came from the planet and hit stars above her forming the image of a lynx, the light then fell on her as her suit began to form, the base was white with white gloves and shoes with gold rings on his wrists and ankles, there was a white pocket alongside her waist and inside was a green hand blaster, on her chest were the five rings with hers at the center in front of a black background, in the center was the shadow of the lynx's body facing right, the helmet was white with no designs with a diamond shaped visor._

**[End Morphing Sequence]**

As the light faded away, there stood the rangers, fist clenched and ready for action, the Antrics were greatly surprised by what had occurred. "What in the world, who are you?" said one of them.

"They want to know you we are, let's tell them," said Tyson grinning behind his visor as the rest agreed and took a step forward.

"Brave Determination! Warrior Red!" exclaimed Leo as he struck a pose in the center.

"Passionate Enthusiasm! Warrior Blue!" exclaimed Tyson as he posed to Leo's right.

"Legendary Kindness!" Warrior Orange!" exclaimed Aaron as he struck a pose to Leo's left.

"Strong Discipline! Warrior Yellow!" exclaimed Taylor as she posed next to Aaron.

"Positive Intelligence! Warrior White!" exclaimed Kendrix as she posed next to Tyson.

"Harnessing the power bestowed upon us by a world beyond the stars, evil shall not prevail, Power Rangers.." started Leo.

"Ring Warriors!" exclaimed the entire group in unison.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Tyson as checked out his suit. "I'm an actual ranger!"

"This is my first time morphing too, and I have to say, I feel pretty good." added Aaron.

"What did they just do?" asked one of the Antrics as it turned to another. "Can we really beat them."

"Come men, do not fear, we outnumber them, now charge!" said the chief as they all charged at the rangers.

"Let's show them what we can do!" said Taylor as they all charged the Antrics as well.

"Take this!" exclaimed Tyson as he ran up to one and punched it, sending it back a few feet before landing on the ground.

"See if you can do that again," said an Antric as six surrounded Tyson and attacked him together.

"This was in the fighting simulator, I can do this," whispered Tyson as he dodged their attacks and took them all out.

"Nice going kid, it seems you're training has paid off," said Taylor next to him as she was taking on a few herself.

"Thanks Taylor, but you can just call me Tyson, " he said, but Taylor just chuckled and kept fighting.

"I gotta say, it feels good to get back into action, right Kendrix?" asked Leo.

"Right, but I wish the others were here too," replied Kendrix as she kicked an Antric down.

"There are a lot more to handle than I thought," said Tyson as he more Antrics surrounded him, then he stared at the buttons on his morpher. "I wonder what these do."

As he pushed one of the buttons, a loud male voice spoke.

"SUMMONING WEAPON!" said the voice as a blue staff appeared before Tyson. "Wow my very own weapon and it's a staff, good thing I took those lessons when I was a kid." he said

"Guys, the top left button can summon a weapon, give it a try," said Tyson to the others.

"Alright, let's do it," said Aaron as he and the rest pushed the top left button on their morphers.

"SUMMONING WEAPONS!" said the voice of the morphers as four weapons appeared before the rangers, Leo had a sword, Aaron had throwing stars, Taylor had a boomerang, and Kendrix had a handheld cannon.

"This will makes things easy," said Taylor as she launched her boomerang at a group of Antrics, as contact was made, they fell to the ground and the boomerang returned to her hand.

"Hey guys, I have an idea," said Tyson as he struck an Antric down.

"What?" asked Leo and Aaron as they attacked some Antrics.

"What would happen if we try to combine our weapons into one?" asked Tyson. "There seems to be less than thirty of them now, we can finish them all at once."

"I don't know, is it possible for all of our weapons to interlink?" asked Kendrix.

"I wonder what would happen if we push the button again." suggested Aaron as they all looked at their morphers.

"Let's see if it works," said Taylor. "On three, one, two."

"Three!" exclaimed the rangers as they all pushed the weapon buttons.

Then the loud male voice from before spoke again. "WEAPONS COMBINE!" it exclaimed.

Then all of the rangers weapons were covered in light and they floated into the air, there they began to combine, Tyson's staff was put on top of Kendrix's cannon, then Taylor's boomerang went on to top of the staff, then three of Aaron's throwing stars were put on top of the boomerang and two were put on the ends of the staff, finally Leo's sword was put in a rotatable X shaped slit in the cannon, once it was complete, it dropped down into the ranger's hands.

"Incredible, our weapons came together, we should give it a name," said Aaron.

"RIng Striker ready!" exclaimed Tyson surprising the others.

"Ring Striker aye, you know what, it's not bad," said Aaron. "Ready!" said the rest of the rangers as they pointed the weapon right at the remaining Antrics.

"No, we're finished," said an Antric as the chief came to him. "I have an idea soldier, listen carefully."

"Fire!" exclaimed Leo as he turned his sword into a horizontal position, then there was a powerful blast from the cannon, and the stars glowed and fired too, destroying the Antrics.

"Nice work guys, we did it," said Taylor.

"Let's head back to the hideout and get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us." said Leo as the rangers head back to their base.


	6. Why I Chose You (Part 1)

**Chapter Six: Why I Chose You (Part 1)**

As the rangers were on their way back to the base, in the darkness, outside of Alistar City, an Antric was running toward the cave in the woodlands, as he ran, he thought about what the chief told him.

**[Flashback]**

_No, we're finished," said an Antric as the chief came to him. "I have an idea soldier, listen carefully._

"_What is it chief," said the Antric._

"_I don't think we'll be able to dodge that attack, so this is what I want you to do, go back to the cave and warn master Beodra about this." said the chief._

"_But what about you and the others, you'll never survive something like that, and how will I get away without one of the rangers seeing me?" asked the Antric._

"_Forget us, your first priority is to warn Beodra, that was the mission he gave us, and as for how you'll get away," said the chief as he grabbed both of the Antric's hands, spun around and launched him into the air, away from the rangers view._

_Ten seconds later, the Antric landed 40ft away from the battle, then he soon saw he a beam of light in the sky._

"_Farewell chief, I won't make you regret trusting me," said the Antric as he soon began to run out of the city._

**[End Flashback]**

Soon the Antric arrived to the cave, but when he entered, he was greatly surprised by the interior look of the cave, the overall look of the cave didn't change, but there were many new objects that were put inside, there was a table, a monitor, and a lot more things, then he saw Mayase and went up to her.

"Lady Mayase, what has happened here?" asked the Antric.

"While you were gone, Beodra took out a box he had with him, inside were all sorts of contraptions, he decided to make this cave his base of operation, so he wanted to improve it," explained Mayase as Beodra soon came to the area.

"Ah the Antrics have returned," said Beodra. "I take it the mission was a success, but tell me, where are the rest of the Antrics, why are you alone."

"Master Beodra, I have bad news," said the Antric as he bowed on one knee and put his head down. "While we were there, we encountered a group of humans,"

"So what, don't tell me they defeated you and sent you running, especially now you have Emerite coursing through your veins," said Beodra as he temper began to rise.

"We believed the same thing as well master, but then they did something strange," said the Antric as he began to rise and saw a confused look on both Beodra and Mayase's faces. "There were five of them, we thought we could easily subdue them, but then they took out strange rings and transformed into a group of multi-colored fighters, they called themselves the Power Rangers."

"The Power Rangers, I've never heard of such a group," said Mayase. "What about you Beodra, have you heard of them?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," replied Beodra. "It was a year ago, there was a planet I wished to conquer, it was a planet called Aquitar, a planet completely covered in water, once I arrived though, I quickly subdued all of the civilians, but then I was confronted by five multi-colored fighters who said I wasn't welcome, I believed I could defeat them like the rest, but somehow, they defeated me and I was forced to leave the planet, if people like that are here on this planet, conquering it could prove difficult."

"I have an idea Beodra," said Mayase as he and the Antric looked at her. "What if I go to Alistar City and challenge the rangers, I'm stronger than the Antrics, I can do it."

"It's not a bad idea, but we must take into account the time," replied Beodra as he put his hand on his chin. "See what happened tonight, I sent the Antrics and the rangers were ready because there are no extra obstacles for them to overcome, if Earth is like Miairia, that means the population around the public areas will be high around the daytime, so if you attack then, it will cause anarchy and the people around you will panic, if that happens, the rangers will have to worry about fighting you and protecting the people while maintaining the peace, it'll be too much for them."

"So what you're saying is that our chance of beating the rangers will increase if we attack during the day?" asked the Antric.

"Exactly," replied Beodra as he then went to a box and pulled out two gold colored inventions, one of them had the shape of a bracelet, the other one was shaped like a triangular prism, then he turned to Mayase. "Mayase, if you're going to go later, take these, the prism will create an energy barrier, and the bracelet is a cloaking device, it will give you the appearance of a human, with this you'll be able to blend in with the crowd until the perfect moment, I'll have some more Antrics standby outside the city, they'll know when it's time to assist you, understand."

"Yes, I understand, I'll do my best to eliminate the rangers," said Mayase.

"And you soldier, thank you for bringing this to my attention," said Beodra as he faced the Antric.

"Don't thank me, thank the chief's quick thinking to help me escape," said the Antric.

"Yes, we will not dishonor his sacrifice, but until then, we must get some rest." said Beodra as they went to a spot in the cave, got comfortable, and fell asleep.

Later, around 6:30 in the morning in the rangers hideout, Tyson woke up and came out of his quarters, once he finished his toiletries, he went to the main area, there he saw Taylor.

"Good morning Taylor," Tyson said as he yawned.

"Morning, how'd you sleep kid," replied Taylor as she was stretching.

"_I'd really like it if she stopped calling me kid, I know I'm 17 but I have a name, well I guess that's just the way she is," _thought Tyson. "Yeah, I slept great, especially after the battle last night," he said.

"True, the fight went perfectly without any problems, I didn't have to save you, not once," said Taylor as she lightly chuckled.

"Whatever...by the way, where are you off to at the crack of dawn?" asked Tyson as he noticed that Taylor was wearing a white shirt, yellow pants, and a yellow hooded shirt. "Also, where'd you get those clothes from?"

"I'm going out for a morning jog," answered Taylor. "As for where I got it, it was in the closet of my quarters, it seemed the professor was prepared for our arrival and acted accordingly,"

"Mind if I join you?" asked Tyson.

"Sure, to be honest, I need someone to help me find my way around Alistar City and it seems Aaron is still asleep, so you'll have to do," said Taylor.

"Ok, I'm going to go get dressed," said Tyson as he went into his quarters, ten minutes later, he came out wearing blue shorts, a black shirt, and a royal azure sweatband on his head. "I'm ready, let's go," he said as they left the base and Tyson led Taylor to the park and then they soon began to jog down a long path.

"So Tyson, tell me, what is it like here in the future?" asked Taylor as she turned to him. "My team and I come from the year 2002, so what's life like 48 years in the future?"

"It's pretty cool actually, first of all, there are robots everywhere that do different jobs, there are house robots, in schools there are janitor robots, and then there's the RDA who act as the disciplinarians of the city, but that's the part I don't really like, because of them, there.." said Tyson as he was looking at Taylor, but because of that, he didn't notice the person he bumped into.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking forw…it's you" began Tyson as he looked up and saw a girl with short red hair and had a pink jogging suit on, at once he realized he bumped into was Lisa, his classmate.

"Oh Tyson, good to see you I guess, you're not hurt right." said Lisa as she got up and gave Tyson a hand.

"Thanks," said Tyson as he took her hand. "What are you doing here at this time?"

"I'm walking my two dogs, Drake and Nicky, they're over there taking a break," said Lisa as she pointed to a spot in the grass and there Tyson saw a German Shepard and a Labradoodle trying to catch butterflies. "And what are you doing here?"

"Just out for a little jog as part of my training," replied Tyson as he started to slowly jog in place.

"You're training aye, so you're still bent achieving that ridiculous dream, I thought Ms. Phillips and I finally got it through your thick skull, enough of this Power Rangers thing, it's really starting to get on my nerves," said Lisa. "I never really understood why are you so interested in them anyways, they're nothing but people who gave up actual realistic dreams just to wear silly spandex and do silly things, it's just a waste of time, tell me, why, just why, would you even for a second think that was cool."

"What...did you just say?" asked Taylor fiercely as she walked over and stuck her finger into her chest and spoke quietly to her in a cold, angry voice. "Listen up little girl, I don't like what you just said, saying stuff like that make me mad, and I'll tell you now, you don't want to make me mad, so why don't you take your dogs and get the hell out of here or you'll be sorry, really, really, sorry, you hear, now beat it."

"Yes, sorry there," said Lisa terrified as she nodded quickly, got her dogs, and quickly ran away from the two.

"What the hell just happened? What did you say to her?" asked Tyson confused at Lisa's reaction.

"Tyson." said Taylor as she turned to him.

"_She actually called me by my first name, what Lisa said must've really pissed her off," _thought Tyson as he gulped. "Yes, what is it?" he asked reluctantly.

"My team and I gave everything we had to protect this Earth, we've had our zords and our powers forcefully taken away from us but still, with only the clothes on our back and the will in our hearts, we fought to save the world, and so have other ranger teams both before and after us, never let _anybody_ talk down about their sacrifices, especially that now, you too are a Power Ranger, got it," said Taylor.

"Got it," replied Tyson as he nodded.

"Good, now let's get back to our jog," said Taylor as she and Tyson continued jogging down the path.

After jogging for an hour, the two returned to the base, once they arrived, they saw everyone in the main area having breakfast.

"Good morning Tyson and Taylor, where were you two?" asked Allan as he sipped some coffee.

"Just out for my morning jog and Tyson came with me," replied Taylor as he walked over to the table and got herself a cup of coffee and a bagel with cream cheese.

"Now that I think about, Leo and I haven't seen much of Alistar City, if there's no attack, why don't we all go do something together," suggested Kendrix.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," said Aaron. "The closest attraction near here is the zoo, it's actually pretty popular, it opens at 8:00 A.M."

"It's 7:40, the zoo will open in twenty minutes, we can go," said Allan.

"Alright then, let's get ready," said Leo as everyone soon finished breakfast, headed back to their quarters and in fifteen minutes, the rangers and Allan were ready, but Lance didn't look like he changed.

"Lance, are you not coming with us?" asked Allan.

"No, I've never really liked going to the zoo, besides there's something I'm working on, have fun guys" replied Lance as he put on his goggles and went into his quarters.

"Should we check on him Allan?" asked Tyson with a worried look.

"No, Lance will be fine, even before we recruited all of you, he always did this," replied Allan cheerfully. "Now, let's go to the zoo!"

* * *

In the woodlands near the entrance to Alistar City, Mayase stood with the golden bracelet on her wrist.

"Ok, it's time to begin," said Mayase as she pushed the button on the bracelet, then she became cloaked in light, once the light had faded, her appearance has changed, she had a white skin tone, stood at a height of 5 '5, wore a white shirt along with a light hoodless gold jacket, blue jeans, had shades on her head, and had a medium golden ponytail.

"Beodra was right, this device makes me look just like a human female," said Mayase in wonder as she checked her body. "Now to commence the next stage of the plan." she said as she entered Alistar City.

"_So many humans, I never knew that there could be this many,_" thought Mayase to herself as she walked around, then, at the corner of her eye, she saw a sign that said 'Welcome to the Alistar City Zoo, free of charge until 12:00 P.M.'. "What exactly is a zoo anyways, well there are a lot of people going in there so it's a good place to start anarchy." she said quietly to herself as she entered the zoo.

* * *

Soon, the rangers and Allan stood right at the entrance, as Tyson and Aaron were making their way inside, they were stopped by Kendrix. "Wait guys, can we just go in, shouldn't we pay for admission first?"

"No, look at the sign," replied Aaron as he pointed to a sign on his left. "Admission is free of charge until noon, it's 8:12, so we're good, nothing to worry about."

"Alright then, if you say so." said Kendrix as they entered the zoo.

As they were walking around, they saw many animal exhibits, from elephants to tigers to dolphins to even some extinct animals from the 'Extinct' exhibit, then as they were enjoying ice cream, Tyson pointed to a growing crowd. "C'mon guys, let's go over there, I hear there's a new lion on exhibit." he said excitedly.

"Sure, I don't see why not, we'll go as soon as we finish," said Leo as he licked his ice cream.

"Hurry up guys, before we miss it, stop eating so slow," said Tyson.

"We're almost finished Tyson, no need to hurry," said Allan.

"You know something kid, you remind me of the blue ranger on our team, Max, you'd like him, the two of you have a lot in common, you're both energetic and annoying." said Taylor as she had her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"Whatever Taylor," said Tyson as he sat down.

"Ok, now we're done, let's go check this lion out," said Aaron as they went over to the growing crowd.

As they went over to check the lion, not to far from them, Mayase was walking around. "I don't understand what these humans see in this place, it's just a bunch of animals in a smaller space," she said as just like the rangers, she too saw the growing crowd from the new animal. "A lot of people are gathering there, I wonder what's so interesting." she said as she walked over to where the crowd was.

"_What in the world is this,_" thought Mayase horrified as she put her hand over her mouth. "I can't believe it's really you...Karuga,"

"There's something wrong with that lion," said Aaron as he eyed the lion, it looked skinnier than the other lions on exhibit and there were scourge marks all over its body, as if it's been lashed multiple times, and the flowing crimson mane he had seen with other male lions wasn't present with this one, a good amount of its mane had been cut, and the rest appeared grayish.

"_Karuga, the leader of my pride, he's here, but he doesn't look good at all, is this where the humans took him, is this where they were planning to take me too_," thought Mayase.

Then suddenly, music started playing, and Karuga did a handstand, standing on its two front legs while his hind legs were in the air, while in the position, he had begun to start jumping up and down, the crowd began to cheer, then Karuga went back on all fours and started jumping through hoops that were placed there, the crowd cheered again and threw food at Karuga as a reward, Karuga then rushed over to the scraps and began to devour them ravenously.

"I'm not sure if it's just me, but I don't think I'm enjoying this as much as I thought I would," said Tyson.

"You're not alone, that whole thing made me feel a bit uncomfortable, the lion was scarfing down on that food as if it hasn't eaten in days," added Aaron.

"_What have they done to him,_" thought Mayase with sadness and anger as she began to cry. "_These fiendish beings have turned our great leader, a strong, brave, and fearless soul, into a skinny savage, a beggar forced to entertain humans for the rest of his days. I'll make them pay, I'll make those damn humans pay for what they did to you Karuga, the time to act is now!_"

Then, Mayase pushed the button as her bracelet and a light cloaked her, once it faded, she transformed back into her other form, the sudden change startled many people and they began to run away from her, screaming in fear.

"Now you filthy humans, it's time to pay for what you've done, first you kill my son, then you degrade my leader, die, all of you, die!" exclaimed Mayase as a group of Antrics suddenly came to her side

"What the hell," said Tyson as he looked at Mayase and saw the Emerite on her body. "Guys, she has Emerite on her just like those ant minions, I bet she working for Beodra,"

"Then let's get ready to fight," said Aaron as he was about to morph, but was stopped by Leo. "Wait, we can't do it now, we have two problems," said Leo as he looked up, then around him. " First, we can't risk anybody see us morph, there are surveillance cameras, secondly we have to take into account the chaos being caused by this, we can't let them hurt the civilians."

"Well, I can solve one of those problems," said Allan as he gave Leo a pad with a button. "Hide somewhere and push that button, it will cloak your presence, you can morph then, I'll head back to the base."

"Thanks professor, ok team, let's go." said Leo as the team went behind a stand, then he pushed the button.

"Ready," said Leo.

"Ready," said the others.

"Metamorphosis!" said the rangers as their rings transformed into the morphers.

"It's time! Access the power!" they exclaimed as they transformed, then the cloak disappeared.

"Beodra was right, those humans are panicking like crazy, let's see the rangers stop me now," said Mayase.

"Stop right there!" exclaimed the rangers at they ran over to where Mayase was.

"I'm guessing you're the Power Rangers," said Mayase calmly.

"That's right, who are you?" asked Taylor as she pointed at her.

"I am Mayase, the second in command to Beodra, and today will be the end of you," said Mayase.

Then as they rangers and Mayase were about to fight, the civilians that still remained in the area stopped and stared at the rangers. "Are those the...Power Rangers," said one person.

"Yeah I think so," said another. "I thought they were gone."

"Now Antrics, attack!" exclaimed Mayase as the Antrics ran toward the rangers.

"You won't stop me," said Tyson as he blasted a group of Antrics with his blaster.

"We have to eliminate the Antrics quick and evacuate the people," said Aaron as he summoned his throwing stars and destroyed some Antrics.

"It's time to put the master's plan into action," said an Antric as he ran toward a civilian away from the ranger's reach.

"Guys, there's an Antric heading toward a little boy!" exclaimed Kendrix as the rangers looked to where she was pointing, to see an Antric a few feet away from a little boy.

"Crap, we're too far, we won't make it in time," said Leo as he tried to use his blaster on it, but was stopped by more Antrics.

"Stay away from me!" cried the little boy as he was running, then stumbled and tripped, slowly, the Antric began to approach him. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Then, just as the Antric was a few inches from touching the boy, its body was suddenly surrounded by electricity and fell to the ground, when the boy looked up, he saw one of the RDA, he then got up and wiped the tears off his face, then he heard two voices calling his name.

"Danny!" exclaimed the voices as the boy called Danny turned around and saw his parents running to him.

"Mommy, Daddy, I was so scared!" cried Danny as his parents gripped him hard.

"It's ok Danny, the RDA saved you, let's get out of here." said his father as the three ran toward the exit.

"All RDA, disregard the unidentified life forms!" exclaimed the robot. "Divert all focus to safely evacuating the civilians from the premises!"

"Nice, it seems the RDA are handling the evacuation," said Tyson. "We can focus all our attention on the Antrics and Mayase."

"Everyone regroup, we'll stand our ground here and drive them back!" exclaimed Leo as the rangers regrouped and stood back to back in a circle as Antrics began to surround them.

"Perfect, they're all together, now I can use this," said Mayase to herself as she took out the golden prism and threw it at them. "With this, they won't be able to stop me, I'll go after the humans, then come back for the rangers."

"_Good, we're starting to decrease their numbers, soon we'll...wait, what's that thing, why is it coming right as us._" thought Tyson as he noticed something shiny falling to them.

"Guys, run!" exclaimed Tyson as he ran and jumped a good distance from the rangers, the others were confused by this and couldn't react in time, before they knew it, they were encased in a green triangular barrier.

"What the hell is this?" asked a bewildered Taylor as she and the others tried to break the barrier, but their efforts led to no avail.

"Tyson, we can't get out of here, it'll be up to you to drive them back until we can get free." said Kendrix.

"O.k, you can count on me, I won't let you down." said Tyson as he faced Mayase. "It seems your plan to capture all of us has failed Mayase."

"Yes, it seems there was minor outlier in my plan, but I still have a trick up my sleeve." said Mayase confidently as she snapped her fingers and then two Antrics came forward holding a girl who Tyson recognized.

"Lis...little girl," said Tyson as he noticed the Antrics restraining his classmate Lisa. "How did you capture her, I thought the RDA evacuated everybody."

"We were able to capture her while everyone was running around if you must know." replied Mayase.

"Let her go now!" exclaimed Tyson as he took out his blaster. "Or pay the price!"

"You _could_ attack me human, but what would you do about them." said Mayase as she pointed to her side, when Tyson looked, he saw a group of Antrics surrounded a group of people, they looked like a family, with a man, a woman, a little boy, and a little girl.

"What exactly are you planning Mayase?" asked Tyson in a slightly worried tone.

"I'm going to give you a choice ranger," said Mayase. "Pick who you want to see alive, either the girl, or the family, I'll release the one you select, as for the other one, I think you know what'll happen, so choose wisely, you have till the count of ten."

"_What, I have to choose, I can't do that, no matter what choice I make, someone will die._" thought Tyson incredibly worried.

"One, two, three." said Mayase as she smirked and began to count slowly.

"Crap, she's trapped Tyson, we have to find a way out of here." said Leo as he began punching the barrier.

"I don't like it either Leo, but there's nothing we can do right now," said Aaron as he put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"_What am I going to do, I can't let anybody die, I have to think of something, I'm a ranger now, I should know what to do, but what, there's no way out!_" thought Tyson as he was down on his hands and knees, panicking.

"Four, five, six," said Mayase as she continued counting, but then stopped. "You better make your choice soon ranger, if you can, because if you can't, I'll just have them all killed, and it will be all your fault.

"Tyson, get up!" called Aaron. "Those people need you, I know you can think of something!"

"_No Aaron, you don't understand, I can't save them, even with the power of a ranger, I'm useless, someone, anyone, please help me!_"

"Seven, eight, nine...and ten," said Mayase as she finished counting. "It's time, kill them all, start with the family!"

"No!" exclaimed Tyson as he got up, but as he looked up at the group of people, he saw that the Antrics surrounding them were laying down on the ground next to three of the RDA, both he and Mayase were surprised by this.

"What in the world, how did they...no matter, kill the girl." exclaimed Mayase.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed a voice as a blast of white energy came from behind Tyson and shot Mayase and the two Antrics back, Lisa then took this chance to escape, as Tyson turned to see the attack's origin, he saw the attack came from Kendrix's cannon.

"Guys, you escaped, but how?" asked Tyson as he ran towards them.

"The RDA were able to free us by dismantling the barrier from the outside with their electric blasts," replied Aaron as he pointed down to the barrier device, now in pieces.

"No, my plan is ruined, Antrics retreat!" exclaimed Mayase as she and the little Antrics that remained teleported away.

"Tyson, are you okay?" asked Aaron as he put his hand on Tyson's shoulder, but Tyson then removed it with his own hand and said nothing.

"Well, that didn't go as we planned, but at least…" began Leo as he felt a can hit his head, when the rangers turned, they saw angry civilians throwing whatever they could find from the ground at them.

"Get out of here!" yelled a person.

"Yeah, we don't want you here!" yelled another.

"What are you talking about, we saved you!" Aaron retorted as he dodged the things being thrown at him.

"Saved us? You only made it worse, five people could've died if it wasn't for RDA!" said another.

"We gotta get out of here," said Kendrix to the others.

"Not going to be easy," replied Taylor as the crowd surrounded them in all directions. "They have us boxed in."

"Hey professor," said Leo as he spoke into his communicator.

"Yes Leo, what is it? Is everything alright?" asked Allan.

"Not really, we're kind of trapped, is there anyway to get out of the area quickly?" asked Leo.

"Of course, the bottom right button on your morpher teleports you back to the base," replied Allan. "What is happening there?"

"We'll explain when we get there." replied Leo as the rangers pushed the button and teleported out of the area.


	7. Why I Chose You (Part 2)

**Chapter Seven: Why I Chose You (Part 2)**

Ten seconds after teleporting, the rangers found themselves at the base where they saw Allan and Lance.

"Professor, we're back, I'll explain what happened," said Leo as he walked towards him.

"No need, I already know, take a look." said Allan as he pointed up, when the rangers looked up they saw what looked like a television, but it was floating, then it came down to eye level.

"It seems the news team reported the incident, let's see what they say." said Lance.

"Good morning and welcome to Alistar News," said a man in a black suit and next to him, there was a lady wearing blue. "I'm Van Steinfield and joining me is the lovely Elaine Ross, earlier today at the Alistar City Zoo, there appeared to be an attack by an unknown being," as he said that, the screen behind him showed footage of Mayase and the Antrics. "From what can be seen, it appears to be some experiment gone wrong, but with this attack came a group we thought we'd never see again, the Power Rangers."

"I wonder what they have to say about us." wondered Aaron.

"You know something Van, I was just a little girl when the Power Rangers disappeared, and as I was growing up, I always hoped they'd come back, and become the beacons of hope just like they used to be, " said Elaine. "But after seeing what happened today, I feel ashamed of myself for believing such a thing."

"Wait, what," said Leo surprised.

"I agree Elaine, the Power Rangers were supposed to be those who defended the world from the threats of the supernatural, but look at this," said Van as he turned around to face the screen, then it showed footage of the ranger's fight. "According to the video surveillance shown from the zoo, four of the five rangers let themselves get easily trapped by the enemy, and the only ranger who wasn't trapped, the blue ranger, was panicking on the ground while the monster and her accomplices threatened the lives of five civilians."

"What's going on?" asked Taylor. "Why are they only mentioning the times Mayase trapped us, we saved lives too you know."

"It's most likely an attempt to discredit you," replied Lance as he turned to her. "We already know that the people of this time aren't really fond of the Power Rangers."

"But fear not citizens, the enemy was sent packing thanks to the brave efforts of the RDA," said Van with a smile as once again footage appeared on the screen. "According to the footage taken by our news team, the RDA were able to successfully evacuate many civilians out of danger, they freed the rangers from their predicament and rescued the five hostages, and while all that was happening, what did the Power Rangers do, they made themselves burdens. Listen up rangers, if you're watching this, realize that you are no longer needed here, you were good in the past, but that was a long time ago, what happened today is proof of that."

"That's it for today folks, until next time this is Van Steinfield, and Elaine Ross, signing off." said the two as the video ended.

"Well that couldn't have gotten any worse," said Allan. "It seems you've gone from defenders of the world to public enemy #1."

"I'm sorry guys, this is all my fault," said Tyson as he lowered his head.

"That's not true, it was a bad situation," said Kendrix as she walked up to him. "There wasn't a thing you could that didn't result in someone dying, you couldn't have done anything about it."

"I guess, but I'm a Power Ranger now, the thing I've wanted to become for so long, and when I finally achieve it, I can't do a damn thing to save anybody," said Tyson. "I didn't know what to do and I panicked, just as people needed me the most, if it wasn't for the RDA, they could've all died, and it would be all my fault." he said as he began walking toward the hallway.

"Tyson, where are you going?" asked Aaron with a worried tone in his voice.

"I'm heading to my room, right now I just want to be alone," the blond haired boy said as he disappeared into his quarters.

* * *

As Mayase and the Antrics were making their way through the woodlands, a few of the Antrics had worried looks.

"What are we going to tell the master?" asked one. "We failed to eliminate the rangers."

"Let's not talk about," replied another. "I don't even want to think about what me might do."

Soon, they reached the cave, as they entered, they saw Beodra laying down on the ground, his eyes were closed and his hands were crossed below his head, Mayase and the others assumed Beodra must be sleeping and the Antrics breathed a breath of relief since they didn't have to tell them what happened right away.

"It seems you've returned," said Beodra startling the others, his eyes were still closed, which implied that he was just relaxing rather than sleeping. "So, how'd it go?"

"Master Beodra, please forgive me," said Mayase as she kneeled down and lowered her head. "We were unable to defeat the rangers, I thought I had them, but I failed,"

"I already know," said Beodra as he opened his eyes and stood up. "I watched the human's broadcast" he pointed to his left, as they turned, they saw a large screen. "Though it's true you have failed to eliminate the rangers, it seems that your little game with the blue one has turned the people against them."

"So, does that mean-" began Mayase.

Beodra then went over to where Mayase was, knelt down and held Mayase's chin. "You were able to this into a great opportunity Mayase, thank you." he said with a smile.

Mayase's face turned red when she heard those words, she then turned her face away from Beodra. "R-Really, you're welcome master, a-anything to help you achieve your goal."

"Now, all we have to find the best way to turn the human's distrust and dislike toward the rangers to our advantage." said Beodra

* * *

As Tyson walked into his room, he removed his glasses, and layed down on his bed, as time passed by, thoughts began to race inside his head. 'How _did I ever believe I could be a ranger, the first time I fight a serious opponent and I blew it and pretty hard too if I must say, I wish Flynn was still here, he wouldn't screw up like I did, I bet he'd-' _his thinking was interrupted by a sudden knocking on the door.

"Come in," said Tyson as his door opened and on the other side was Leo.

"Is this a good time?" he asked.

"Sure I guess so, here sit down," said Tyson as he sat up straight on his bed and beckoned with his hand for Leo to come and sit. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened at the zoo."

"There's no need to apologize," said Leo as he sat down next to Tyson. "It's just like Kendrix said, you were in a bad situation, if I'm being honest, I don't think I'd know what to do either."

"Really?" asked Tyson surprised, Leo was one of the rangers Tyson looked up to the most, he idolized him above most rangers, in his mind, Leo could do no wrong, and to hear him say that was quite shocking.

"Yeah, really." replied Leo.

"Hey Leo, can I...ask you something?" asked Tyson a bit hesitant.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you choose you me?"

"What?" asked Leo a bit confused at Tyson's question.

"When Flynn couldn't become the blue ranger and I stepped up for the role, why did you choose me?" asked Tyson.

"What do you mean, everyone said you can join us," replied Leo.

"I know, but when I first wanted to join, Allan, Taylor, and Kendrix seemed to disagree, but you didn't," Tyson explained. "Then when Aaron told them why I should join, you immediately said I could join, which convinced the others, so why did you say I could."

"Yeah, I remember saying that," said Leo as he thought back reminiscently. "Well, if I have to say why, I guess it's because you and I are the same."

"The...same?"

"You're a Power Rangers fanboy right?" asked Leo in which Tyson nodded. "So what do you know about how I became a ranger?"

"The info I get on the rangers comes from the Ranger Archives, something I found by mistake while doing an assignment, it gives me information on almost everything Power Rangers related," said Tyson. "As for you Leo, the archives say that you, Kendrix, and the other galaxy rangers arrived on the Planet Miranoi, it was then you encountered the legendary Quasar Sabers, though at first, your older brother Mike was the wielder of the Red Quasar Saber, but after he fell into a crevice, you took the mantle and you became one of the best rangers ever."

"So is that all they say about my origins?" asked Leo.

"Pretty much," replied Tyson.

Leo then chuckled. "Well, if that's true then it seems the archives don't know as much about me after all." he said which surprised Tyson.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, after I obtained the Quasar Saber and became the Red ranger, I felt unworthy, I didn't earn it, I was just around when there was no one else to inherit it when its original owner wasn't able to, because of that, I trained everyday in order to make myself worthy of the power I've been given," Leo explained. "Then, when I realized that Mike was alive, I wanted to give him back the Quasar Saber, I mean, it _was_ his to begin with after all, it was him who earned it, it was him who was seen as worthy by it, not me, but then, he told me something."

"What did he say, what did he say?" asked Tyson impatiently since he was well into the story.

"Cool your jets there," said Leo as he smiled. "He told me that I was the person meant to wield it, that destiny doesn't make mistakes, when I heard those words, I got a feeling that he was right."

"Wow, so cool, but what does that have to do with me?" asked Tyson. "You said that we were the same.

"We are, we both obtained a power we thought we weren't meant to have, but in the end, it was destined for us," he explained. "When you wanted to be the new blue ranger, I sort of saw myself in you, you even obtained it by sneaking around where you weren't supposed to be just like I did, but in all seriousness, there's no need to doubt yourself, we all make mistakes, even rangers and even me, but it's those who use their mistakes as a way to better themselves are those who can become truly great, understand."

"Yeah, I understand, and here I was looking down on myself," said Tyson as he stood up. "Thanks Leo, I really needed that."

"Hey, what are leaders for," said Leo as he too got up.

"Hey Tyson!" exclaimed Aaron from the other side of the door.

"Yeah!" said Tyson.

"You feeling better yet?"

"Yup, I'm doing just fine now, thanks to Leo."

"Good, because I think you want to see this," said Aaron as Tyson and Leo came out of the room and followed Aaron into the main area, there they saw everybody looking at a tall robot with a cyan exterior and one yellow eye and one red eye, most of them didn't recognize it, but Tyson and Aaron did.

"Wilbur!" the two boys said together.

"You know this robot?" asked Allan.

"Yeah, that's the butler robot that serves my family," explained Tyson. "Aaron has gotten the chance to see him when he comes over."

"So, what exactly is he doing here?" asked Taylor.

"I don't know, I'll ask him," replied Tyson as he walked over to Wilbur. "Wilbur, what are you doing here?"

"Well young sir, you said you were going out for a walk one night, and you haven't come back home since," Wilbur explained. "So I used my tracking device to find you, so here I am."

"I see, so that's how, well, as you can see, I'm okay, you can return to the house," said Tyson.

"Forgive me, but I cannot do that, I've been programmed to keep you safe in the house while your parents are absent, so you must come with me, if you decline, I have no choice but to take you by force," said Wilbur as his hands fell into his arms and out came as cuffs.

"Oh no you don't," said Lance as he took out a wristwatch device and pushed a button, as he did, a section of the roof opened and out came a laser that fired a blast at Wilbur, once it did, Wilbur stopped moving and his eyes dimmed in color until they were black.

"Uh Lance, what did you do?" asked Tyson as he tilted his head. "Why is he not moving, you didn't-"

"Worry not Tyson, I merely used the laser to deactivate him," Lance explained as he walked over to Wilbur. "I have to reprogram him so that he won't remember anything that happened, and by the way Tyson, Wilbur said that your parents aren't in town right, so how long will they be gone for?"

"They'll be gone for 2 months," replied Tyson.

"Great, I'll be in my room if you need me," said Lance as he dragged Wilbur into his room.

"Well now that that's over, what are we going to do about Beodra, we now know he's not alone, he has Mayase as well," said Kendrix. "Her attack on the zoo and the plan she had was quite bold, there's no telling what they might try to do next."

"Well it doesn't matter what they try," said Tyson as a big smile formed on his face. "Because we're the Power Rangers and we'll stop them!"


End file.
